Hermione and Percy: The Baby Part 1
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Hermione tells everone about the baby and they seem thrilled. Ron finds out and does something go completely wrong? Read and find out!


Hermione and Percy: The Baby Part 1

**Hermione and Percy: The Baby Part 1**

"Percy?" Hermione asked. She lay in her hospital bed, completely unaware of what had transpired at the family dinner just a few short hours ago. "What's going on?"

"You're awake!" Percy cried out, leaping up out of his chair, going no kneel by the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine really, my face just twinges a bit," she admitted. "What's going on?"

"What do you remember from yesterday?" he asked seriously.

"Well, I remember going to dinner at the Burrow. Then you and Ron went outside after to talk and he was being a jackarse. The last thing that I really remember is going out to talk to him. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No of course not," Percy reassured her. "Ron hit you."

"What?" she cried out. Percy managed to put up a silencing charm before anyone could go running in and kick him out.

"Yeah, he backhanded you, right across the face," he said. "You blacked out, so I brought you here."

"But I would only black out if I was…" she trailed off.

"Pregnant," Percy said, filling in the expletive. "The doctors confirmed it."

"Oh," was all she could manage to say. Percy hugged her as she burst into tears.

"You're about a month along," he told her and she looked up at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm having a baby; I'm having _**our **_baby," she said, rubbing her still flat stomach.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

"Mum, Dad, we've good news," Percy said as they arrived back at the Burrow.

"Are you finally going to tell me why she blacked out?" Molly demanded.

"Yes, Mum," he sighed.

"Or should we say grandma," Hermione smirked.

"But I'm already a --," she cut herself off once the meaning of Hermione's statement sunk in a bit. "How far along?"

"About a month and a half," she said, glowing.

"You're pregnant?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, that's why I blacked out. My body shut down to protect the baby. It runs in my family."

No sooner had she spoken this last sentence, both Weasley elders were hugging her tightly, and then they jumped on Percy. While Hermione giggled over this sudden affection, Percy grimaced.

"We would just like it for Ron no to find out. I plan on working from our home, so on one will really know. You can tell your other children if you'd like, but please, not Ron. I don't need him freaking out on me again."

"You don't need to worry about that ever again," Molly said. "Even Ron wouldn't attack a pregnant woman."

"I can't believe Percy is going to be a dad," Arthur said, chuckling to himself. "Out of all my children, I figured that he would be the last one to have kids, if at all."

"Ha ha Dad," Percy laughed humorlessly. "I'm actually really excited that Hermione is having our baby."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione sat at their kitchen table and was eating a large chocolate éclair while she was reading the Daily Profit. She had been doing well with her pregnancy so far. All Hermione did was read the Daily Profit every morning and a few various magazines, clean one room the Muggle way, take a nap, and do some paperwork for the ministry. Her aunt told her that is ran in their family to have Pre-Eclampsia during pregnancy, so she really needed to take it easy. Percy tried to make sure he kept her fed, but it was proving to be difficult because he worked all day and she would conveniently 'forget' to eat.

"Mione?" Percy called through the flat.

"Kitchen," she called. When he saw her, he just smiled. She had on one of his dress shirts and a pair of his boxers. Her hair was in a messy bun, which was held up by her spare quill. She had the Profit on the table and the éclair balanced on her nine-month baby bump. She looked good enough to eat. "I got a sudden urge for an éclair."

"That's good though," he said. "The doctor said you still needed to gain a few pounds."

"But I'm already as large as a house," she whined, even though she knew he was right.

"You're beautiful," he said. "Well, no cleaning today, and I really don't like you working today but if you need something to do then do it. We do have the family dinner tonight, if you're still up to it."

"Okay, I have three small reports to go over, so it's a light day. I promise to try and take two naps today."

"That's better," he murmured, kissing her. "I have to go to work."

"You should take your lunch break today, I miss you," she said.

"You know we can't, you could go into early labor."

"Please?"

"After the dinner if you're still in the mood," he conceded, only after seeing her display of pouty lips.

"How's about a preview?" she probed.

"How can I say no to you?" he murmured before kissing her again, tasting the Claire slightly on her tongue. She groaned when he finally pulled her away.

"I'll come home to have lunch with you," he assured her.

"Okay, love," she signed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione kept to her promises. She didn't clean a single room in the flat, though she was certainly itching to. Her reports were really small and she owled them off to the Ministry rather quickly. There was time after a lunch with Percy to floo her aunt to talk for a few minutes.

"Hey Aunt Flo," Hermione called into the fire.

"Oh, Mione, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good today," Hermione replied honestly.

"Can I floo through? I want to see how big you're really getting."

"Of course, you still have some powder?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "You gave me plenty." Not a moment later, her aunt was in Percy's living room. "Mione, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm just about as big as a house. Nothing really new around here," she said coyly. "We have a family dinner tonight."

"Are you sure it's wide to be going there?"

"Yeah, I think it'll be fine," Hermione said calmly, going to the kitchen to make some tea. "I honestly think, even if Ron shows up, he won't do anything. Molly already let me know that she has spells ready to restrain him."

"But I thought pregnant witches had more magical abilities than most?"

"Yes, but if he really made me mad, or upset for any reason, I could potentially kill him," Hermione noted. "But I mean I could do that before, I always knew more than he did; even if he is an Auror. I knew all those spells when I was in 7th year."

"You always were an over achiever," Flo muttered, causing Hermione to chuckle. "That makes me feel better in any case.

Percy stepped out of the fire place to not find Hermione in her armchair, doing the crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophet.

"Mione?" he called out, hoping nothing bad has happened.

"In the kitchen, love," she called. Percy let out a sign of relief as he walked through the flat and saw his girlfriend and her aunt sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea."

"Don't scare me like that," he chided gently, kissing her briefly on the lips. "I thought something was wrong when I didn't see you in your chair."

"Nope, Aunt Flo just popped in to say hi," Hermione said brightly. "What are you doing home from work?"

"I thought you might want to go to Mum's early, to visit and help cook," he shrugged.

"I'd love to, just give me a half hour to get ready," she said, straggling to get to her feel. Percy helped her up and shuffled into the bedroom to get changed. Percy stayed out and talked to Aunt Flo. She really liked Percy, much more than Ron. He was level headed, smart, and very caring. She thought he would be a wonderful dad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After saying good-bye to her aunt, Percy and Hermione floo'd to the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were there already with the two kids, Fleur couldn't stop fawning over Hermione. She was also pregnant, but only three months, so she was glowing more than normal. Victoire, who was six now, walked over and asked if she could feel the baby.

"Of course, Sweetie," Hermione said, placing the small girls hand on her protruding belly, where the baby was currently kicking. Though she was wearing a maxi dress, she had quite a bulge. The little girl felt the kick and drew her hand away quickly, giggling like mad. "She kicked me," Victoire said.

"She just wants to come out to see you," she chuckled.

"Do you know if it is a girl?" Fleur asked.

"Nope, but Percy and this one think it's going to be a girl," Hermione said.

"Where's Uncle Percy?" Victoire asked. "I didn't get to hug him yet."

"He's in the living room with Daddy," Fleur said. "Take your brother and go play while we help nana Weasley in the kitchen."

"Okay momma," Victoire picked up her two year old little brother and carried him out to the living room.

"She is by far the sweetest little girl I've ever seen."

"She takes after Uncle Fred and Uncle George a bit too much," Fleur grumbled.

"How, she's only six?"

"Well, Bill wasn't too happy when she put saran wrap around the toilet seat."

"Oh," Hermione said, trying desperately to contain her laughter.

"Come on girls, I need vegetables chopped," Molly said, still chuckling over her granddaughter's prank. They were all cooking and laughing when the rest of the family came in. Fred and George constantly made jokes about her being roughly the size of a house. After a short while, Molly made Hermione sit down. Though Hermione didn't like to be coddled, she knew that it was for the best and sat down. Everything was fine and dandy until dinner started.

"Molly!" Lavender cried. "We just got home from the Ministry, is it still okay for us to eat here?"

"Of course," Molly called. "Come out and grab a seat!" Lavender and Ron walked out and Lavender, not thinking, sat down across from Hermione, leaving Ron the spot next to Hermione.

"Jeese Mione, packing on the pounds," Ron teased as he settled himself down next to her.

"Percy still wants me to put a few pounds on still," Hermione said offhandedly, not really picking up on what he was saying.

"He really must like chubby girls then. All in the stomach," Ron said, patting her stomach. He felt a sharp shock to his hand. "What the hell Mione?"

"Just don't touch me," she said simply. Ron was really thick to not know that she was pregnant. He shut up for a while but he did notice that her breathing would increase and her legs were open; Percy's hand was on her thigh, which made Ron scoff.

"Such a wanton whore, you can't even keep your legs closed?" Ron muttered so only Hermione could hear. Hermione ignored him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At some point Hermione was seated in the cushy armchair in the living room of the Burrow. Everyone was talking when she had to go to the bathroom. "Ron?" she asked, since he was the closest. "Would you mind giving me a hand up?"

"What?"

"I mean out of the chair, my back is killing me," she explained. "I have to pee."

"Well, hold that thought," he said. "Everyone, Lav and I have an announcement to make."

"I really need to pee, this can wait," Hermione growled. Percy jumped up to help her and she made it to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Ron grumbled while she was gone but perked up immediately once she got back into the room.

"Now I as I was saying," Ron said, looking pointedly at Hermione, who scowled in return. "We have an announcement.

"Oh," Hermione squeaked.

"Grr. What now?" Ron grumbled.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"My water just broke," she said timidly.

"What?"

"I've been having contractions all night, but now they are about 2-3 minutes apart," she said breathing heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy said, exasperated. "We need to get you to St. Mungo's."

"There's no time," she said, another contraction hitting her.

"And all of our floo powder is gone, the pot was smashed," Molly said.

"Sorry mum," Ron said. "We were in a hurry."

"There's no use crying over spilt floo powder," Molly said, going into commander mode. "Bill, I need you to get a few towels from the linen closet. Charlie, you need to get hot water, and I need the twins to restrain Ron."

"You're bloody pregnant?" Ron seethed.

"Yes I bloody well am pregnant!" Hermione growled. "You were too think to think I was just fat. You wonder why you got a shock when you touched my stomach."

Now Fred and George knew why their mother asked them to restrain Ron. He lunged at Percy, purely determined to kill him. "Take him up to his room and lock him in," Molly said. "Accio Ron's wand. That's better now go."

The twins nodded and took him up to his room, kicking and screaming. Molly transfigured the chair Hermione was on so it could be more functional for her to give birth in. Charlie came back with the hot water and Bill brought the towels. "Percy, I need you to sit behind Hermione, to help her push." Though he didn't quite understand this direction, Molly patiently guided him to the correct position. Hermione's contractions were coming closer together and she was drenched in sweat.

"Am I going to be okay?" she panted.

"You're going to be fine," Molly reassured the mother to be. She draped a blanket over Hermione's knees, put a few under her, and checked her cervix. "You're almost ready to push."

"Is there anything she can take for the pain?" Percy asked.

"No, it would only harm the baby at this point," Molly said as she read her maternity book, double-checking the spells she needed for after the birth. Once she had all the spells, she checked Hermione one more time. "Okay, you're at ten centimeters; it's time to start pushing."

"Okay," Hermione panted.

"Take a deep breath and you're going to push for ten seconds. Okay?" Molly directed. Hermione gripped Percy's legs and pushed as hard as she could. The rest of the Weasley family, who was still in the room, counted for her.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!"

"Okay, breath dear," Moll coached. "No progress with this push but I think I have an idea. Which one of my sons are you most comfortable with, besides Percy?"

"Bill and arg…" she yelled through another contraction. "Charlie, I don't care, I just want this baby out!"

"You heard her, Bill, Charlie, I need you to hold her legs back," Molly directed. Once everyone was in position, she had Hermione push again. "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!"

"Okay, the head is starting to crown now," Molly said. "One more big push should get the head out."

"You're doing great Mione," Percy said as he kissed her temple.

"You're the reason I am doing this in the first place," she growled. "See if we ever have sex again!"

Percy was horror-struck. Bill informed him that regnant women will be mean to the father's, but threatening no sex was torture. "Okay, push!"

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!"

"The head is out!" Molly announced. "We need to get past the shoulders, and you'll have your baby/"

"Arg!" Hermione screamed as she pushed once more.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!" Molly managed to twist the baby to help Hermione push her daughter into the world.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," Molly announced. She handed the baby to Fleur, so she could clean the baby, while she used the spells to keep Hermione from hemorrhaging.

"Is she okay? Is my baby okay?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"She's fine, just getting cleaned up," Molly said. "Here she is."

Fleur put the read-headed little girl in Hermione's open arms. 'She is beautiful, just like her mother,' Percy thought. Everyone quietly backed out of the living room to give the new parents some time alone with their new baby.

"Is she okay? How's the baby?" Lavender asked. She had taken Kid duty so everyone else could be with Hermione.

"They're both fine," Molly assured her.

"I need to go talk to my husband," she said. "I can guarantee that Hermione will have her old best friend back by tomorrow morning, if she wants him back."

"I'm sure he would," Bill said. "Go get the old Ron back; Merlin knows that he life him much better. And maybe he could meet his new niece."

Lavender nodded and went up to talk to Ron.

**A/N: Here is the baby being born… but I'm not done yet. I will be putting up part two to this story within the next week. You'll find out how Lavender plans to get Ron to stop acting like a complete git. You'll also find out what Hermione and Percy are going to name the baby. If you have any suggestions let me know because it's not solid yet, I am still open to ideas. **

**Read and Review**

**-Dana**HH


End file.
